Diabolik Lovers: Broken
by Throbbinginflection
Summary: Yui clings to the last part of her the vampires haven't taken, but when Laito notices her enjoying a bite too much, she will lose that too. How much will she endure before she breaks? Final chapter now up.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Just a dip in the writing pool today, actual chapters to come if not everybody hates it. It'll ultimately be Yui x Everybody. No OCs, just not a fan of that style. Also, this is smut, and it will get dark. If you are uncomfortable with torture, emotional abuse, or rape you may want to skip this one.

 **Chapter One**

"You were moaning in your sleep, Bitch-chan. Do you want me that badly?"

Yui jerked to a sitting position, already flushed as she sought the vampire behind her taunting. Scarlet curls bounced as he laughed at her. "So ashamed, but I'll give you what you want." A flurry of blankets fell to the floor. "I'll let you feel me, Bitch-chan"

Pink eyes grew wide, their fragile owner folding over herself to keep her legs safe. She hated when he fed from her thighs. It made her feel more wrong somehow, as if she was allowing him a greater intrusion than her neck. He laughed again, sitting on the bed and yanking her ankle away from her.

"Laito please... I need to get ready for school..." She begged, knowing all the while that he would remain unconvinced.

"Please? You ask so sweetly, Bitch-chan, but it's Saturday." He leaned forward, nipping at the side of her knee. "And I'm so thirsty. It's been days since I've been able to taste you." Laito's lips danced up her thigh to his usual spot. He nipped again and she winced, bracing for the familiar feel of fangs in flesh. When it didn't arrive she looked down curiously to find him grinning up at her. "You were so lewd, moaning for more. Maybe I'll bite you somewhere more sensitive for teasing me..." He trailed off, running more kisses up her leg until he was fully beneath her nightgown.

"Leito, stop!" She gasped as he nibbled on the crest of her inner thigh. He was too close, half an inch from her one remaining bastion of self.

"You don't want me to stop. Your body is begging me." Tender lips made way for a wet tongue running across her thigh, too close. She gasped again, before he dug in with his fangs and began to drink. He pulled back enough to speak. "Your blood is the sweetest, Bitch-chan." His hat, somehow still on his head despite his movements and the nightgown tugging on it, brushed her most intimate of places and sent electricity to her toes. Yui jerked away, tearing his fangs through her leg. Laito jerked too, suddenly free from her nightgown. She reached down, clamping her palm over the twin cuts to calm their flow, and winced. It wouldn't kill her, but it hurt. Laito stared at Yui, blood dripping off his chin as his eyes shifted from concerned cloudiness to mischievous clarity. He reached up slowly, touching the part of his hat which had startled her. "My fedora is wet, Bitch-chan."

All the color flooded from Yui's face. "I bled on it. I'm sorry." Laito reached up, pulling the spoiled accessory from its perch and bringing the offending part to his lips. They parted and his tongue darted out for a moment before hiding itself behind a sadistic grin. "That's not blood."

Fin ch 1


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I'm liking short chapters apparently. Eh, at least it means quick turnaround.

 **Chapter Two**

Yui had saucers for eyes as she realized she was caught. The vampire before her looked as if his face would split if he grinned any wider. The two stared at each other for a moment, a year, before Yui allowed her gaze to travel from wicked smile to green eyes. They were more narrow, angled in the shape of a predator about to strike. Yui scrambled away until she smacked her back hard against the headboard. Laito slid towards her, stretching like a cat to get closer to a bug. No, not a cat, he was a spider and she a terrified butterfly tangling herself in his web. "Laito no! Please, please God no." She pleaded to deaf ears and he threw his fedora to the floor.

"God won't save you from me. You want me." Laito reached his target and yanked her ankle out again. "But feel free to scream out to him. It'll only make me more turned on." His free hand pushed her gown up to her navel, revealing her condemned nakedness. He dipped his head down, lapping at her exposed wound. The bleeding slowed, then stopped, and she felt him smile against her. "You're so wet. Why are you so wet?" Without looking she knew he bore his signature blush, the one he reserved for when she was in pain. Laito moved his face to better access his prize. "Maybe I'll make you beg for it." He buried his face between her thighs and placed a single kiss on her glistening mound.

"Laito." The voice was firm and full of possessive rage. Yui looked up from her transfixed horror into emerald ice before Ayato sped preternaturally quickly to her and ripped Laito from his reward. "Get out."

Laito smirked. "Big brother needs to learn to share. Later Bitch-chan, I'm not done with you." Gathering himself and his hat, the younger vampire left. Yui swallowed hard and fought to bring her gaze to meet Ayato's. He had never looked so aflame, so cold. "You let him fuck you." His words tore through her.

"No! Ayato-kun, he didn't!" Yui yanked her nightgown over herself, covering what he saw as proof of her transgression.

"You belong to me! I am your every first, your everything!" He was upon her, grabbing her wrists and pinning her to the headboard. "I'll scar it into you until you understand. You belong to no one but me."

Pink eyes closed tight in a wince. "You're hurting me. Please, Ayato-kun, he didn't!"

"But he will." Ayato released her wrists, revealing deep bruises. His voice was strong and cold, repressing itself. "Take off your dress."

"What? Ayato-kun please, no." Yui allowed tears to form at the edges of her eyes "Please."

"Take it off or I'll tear it to shreds and take you with it." Jade steeled against her begging rose quartz. She complied, lifting herself onto her knees to pull the nightgown over her head. Once it was off she leaned back down, covering her shame with her limbs. Ayato tutted, mocking her.

"Such trouble for a pancake." He leaned forward, placing his palms on her folded knees and using his weight to press them down. "Give me your blood."

"Ayato-kun please. Stop."

"You don't get to deny me. You're mine." He leaned forward further, hooking his fangs into the top of Yui's breast. It hurt more than usual. He was hurting her as part of his lesson. The drink, however painful, was at least short. Ayato pulled back and flashed her a possessive glare before adjusting himself so his weight wasn't on his hands. He reached down, down to her nakedness, and ran a finger over it. She gasped as another electric shock rattled through her and settled in her heels.

"You got wet for him." Something behind his eyes flashed brightly at her. Affection, no, possession, and a deep green jealousy. "You'll get wetter for me." Long fingers pushed past blonde curls to her sacredness as he began to search. It didn't take long for him to find the appropriate target and he swirled his finger around it. Yui couldn't help her legs clamping around his hand, just as much as she couldn't push back the breathy sigh which escaped her flushed lips.

"Such a stupid pancake. It will hurt worse if you aren't wet." Ayato pried her legs apart and moved so his knees pinned them in place. His hand found her bud anew. He moved his fingers skillfully, rolling around it and pushing her closer to finality. She moaned.

"Stop. Ayato, stop."

"Never."

As he spoke, his fingers moved from their place, lower. He dipped one inside of her, curling it up and touching her soul. "Cum for me." His finger straightened, then curled again. And again. Over and over, driving her to hell, he steered her with one finger to conclusion. His name tore from her in a final plea as tingling warmth spread through her core, a prelude to weighty spasms. He smirked as her eyes closed tight. "Good."

She was lost, awash in a sea of new sensation, when the pain grabbed her and roughly threw her back to the bed. Her hands, useless to fight scrambled until they found his jacket and clung for dear life. She was breaking, his weight pressing against her hips as she realized he was inside her.

Fin ch 2


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: not sure if I'll get another chapter out today, packing up to move may prove a bit too exhausting. We'll see. Another super short one for now, to placate my fan.

 **Chapter 3**

Yui dipped her nightgown in the cold water of the bath, rubbing the cloth together as the water spiraled with a pink tinge. Luckily the fabric would hide a small amount of blood if it was diluted, but the gashes in her leg had stained the frilled hem a deep scarlet. She allowed tears to pool at the corners of her eyes. The gown would never be truly clean again, just like her. She rung the dress out, stood, and winced, still tender from Ayato.

Green eyes full of sadistic lust swam in her wet vision. Yui couldn't shake them, even with him gone. He had been so wild, so painfully selfish. Glimpses of the too-recent act flashed in her mind. Ayato pushed her against the headboard by her bruised wrists, thrusting harshly into her brokenness. She thought she would tear in two around him, and yet there was a pulsing need pushing through the pain. She walked to the towel rack, draping her gown over it.

Had she liked it? No, that would be too simple to describe it. Her body had liked it, her soul was a different matter. And yet, when she had tensed around him in waves, screaming his name in spite of herself, he had shuddered and in a whisper she nearly missed he had said her name. It seemed foreign on his tongue, tender and loaded with something she couldn't identify. He had stormed off shortly afterward, but not before providing a pair of deep red marks on her hip and where her thigh met her spent innocence. "You belong to me." The words were cold, devoid of all the gentleness with which he said her name.

The sound of a splash brought her crashing back to the current world. Yui spun on her heels and gasped. The nightgown slipped from its drying rack and to the floor and she scrambled to pick it up. Not that it mattered, Shu's eyes were closed in lazy indifference.

"You were so noisy, I could hear you in my room."

Fin ch 3


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Well, my roommate had a filling pop out and ruined the packing plans, so I guess I'll have to do it tomorrow. At least it means a new chapter tonight, although I'm behind now so it may be a day or two before the next update. I'm going to try to get something out this weekend though, wouldn't want to leave my three subscribers (yay I have subscribers!) waiting too long.

 **Chapter 4**

Shu still hadn't opened his eyes, for which Yui was eternally grateful. She threw on her nightgown, not realizing what a waste the now-translucent fabric was in concealing her. It clung to her in its dampness. Shu somehow managed the effort to pull the lids up to reveal his sapphire orbs. "Such a perverted girl, you screamed like a bitch in heat."

"I wouldn't! How could you even suggest…" Yui's cheeks flushed with rage and shame.

"Don't argue. It's so tiring to correct you." Blonde hair dipped below the surface of the tub for a moment, before resurfacing. "Why is the water so cold?"

"Cold water won't set blood stains." Her voice was quiet but frank as she responded, and held a sadness as she continued, "I learned that here."

"You should have left the blood in. I could have licked it off for you. But it does make the water nice." To accentuate the point, Shu took a loud sip of it.

"Please get out of there. You'll catch cold."

"Make me."

Yui groaned internally. She knew she was no match for Shu, and had really been hoping to take a hot bath after… after everything. But Shu was in the tub now, fully clothed and being a pain. He always knew how to press her buttons, to make her worry only to turn around and torture her with it. Not this time. She was too sore, too angry, too defeated to fight another battle. She turned to the door.

"Please let me know when you finish your bath then, I'd like to take one myself."

The sound of Shu removing himself from the water surprised Yui and she turned to face him. He breathed heavily on her, all but kissing her in his sudden closeness. "I wonder if you'll be that loud for me."

"Shu, no." The girl stepped back and was caught around the waist by a strong arm. The vampire pulled her close to his dripping form, uncaring.

"Are you afraid I'm going to fuck you?" He held her close, his lips dancing against her ear as he spoke. "No, you're turned on by the idea. You're filthy."

"I'm not!" Yui pushed at the larger form in front of her, trying to escape, but he held fast and even responded with a smirk.

"Your temperature is rising. But don't worry, I won't fuck you yet. You wanted a bath." His hands reached down, sliding over her hips to the hem of her dress and yanking it upwards.

"Shu stop!" The blonde gasped out in shock and fear.

"Your blood is boiling. I can't escape it calling to me." Shu grabbed her legs under the nightgown and pulled her up until she was straddling his waist. He found her shoulder quickly, digging into it as she grunted in pain. Her unwilling wetness was lost on his shirt as she begged him to stop. He pulled away, only to bite her neck. Yui winced, unable to stop him. Finally he pulled back for the final time, looking down at her with superior satisfaction that made her wish for death. He set her down, only to grab the hem of her skirt and pull her gown above her head. Yui heard a sickening tear as he did; it was irreparable. He picked her up again as she protested and walked to the bath, where he set her down in such a way that she was sitting in the frigid water.

"You're such a dirty girl. I don't know if I'll ever get you clean. It's so tiring." Shu grabbed a washcloth and poured a generous amount of soap onto it. He ran it along her back, scrubbing the light bruise the headboard had made. She grimaced, clinging her folded knees to her chest. Surprisingly, he eased up and moved to another spot on her back. She stared up at him, confused. Shu, sweet? No, something was wrong. And so it was. He brought the washcloth to her shoulders and gave her an irritated look. "Put your legs down." Before she could respond he had pulled them away from her with one hand and was using the other to trace lazy circles down her collarbone. He reached her chest and the annoyed façade was replaced with a half-interested smirk.

"You're getting excited, look at how hard your nipples are."

"I'm not-"

"Be quiet. Nobody likes an insolent slut." Shu had covered her breasts in milky suds, and turned his attention lower. Yui gasped. "This is where you are truly unclean." He slid the washcloth over her stomach and between her thighs and Yui responded with a pained groan when he hit one of Ayato's stamp marks. He noticed the pair for the first time with conceited eyes. "That freak." Slipping further down, he grazed her intimacy with the cloth and she jerked. "You're so sensitive here. No wonder you were so willing to scream his name. Scream mine now."

The washcloth was abandoned as Shu pushed his way inside her with two fingers. He was more skilled than Ayato, perhaps from more experience, and she quickly found herself climbing towards her cursed nirvana with eyes shut tight. "Stop, please Shu, stop."

"And deny myself that pained face?" He leaned forward and bit into her arm. "I couldn't. Your blood is hot when you're like this." Just as quickly as he had bitten, the whole of him retreated. Yui opened her eyes curiously and found him disrobed at the edge of the tub. She had never seen a man naked before, Ayato had merely pushed himself through the zipper hole in his unevenly hanging slacks, and he smirked at her staring. "I knew you wanted to see me naked."

"Wha- no I-" Yui was cut off by lips crashing into hers and the sharp splash which signaled the presence of Shu in the tub with her. Pressed into her abdomen she could feel his burning hot erection scorching through the now-tepid water. Yui gasped into his mouth and his arms wrapped around her, dragging her further into the new world he had promised her. He repositioned himself, pushing against her entrance. "Say you want it and I'll make you cum as many times as you want." He whispered against her mouth.

"No, Shu please."

"Then be quiet. Your body is loud enough for the both of you." He slid into her easily and she cried out. "You don't have to beg for it so much." He pulled away, leaving an emptiness in her, before slipping back into her with a sigh. Shu continued, torturously slowly, though hurting less than it had with Ayato. Yui grasped his shoulders and an airy moan snuck from her. With that as his cue he quickened, taking her roughly as the water splashed between them in a cacophony of desire. He moved slightly to pivot his hips and suddenly seemed to hit her very center with every thrust. Yui panted and struggled to keep her hips still, but with each thrust she moved closer to bliss. Finally, she could not control it and they rose to meet his. Shu chuckled, his voice heavy. "I didn't realize you were so lewd as to fuck back."

He took her hard and fast, nearly vibrating with unnatural speed as he shoved her step-by-step closer to her orgasm. It came hard in waves, and she screamed his name with each one as she shuddered beneath him. Her walls crashed down on him and soon he had left her empty, standing quickly to aim his reward at her chest. The hot liquid hitting her skin and the cool water above her was the last thing Yui saw as she passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Notes: I couldn't sleep, soooo…

 **Chapter Five**

Yui awoke in her bed, nude but under covers. There didn't seem to be anyone in the room so she allowed herself a defeated sigh. What was wrong with these vampires? They had always been content to merely suck her blood until so recently. Was it something she had done wrong, or simply the next step in breaking her? Pink eyes filled with tears and with nobody to mock her for it she wept openly. She was dirty now, unfit in the eyes of her Lord. She cried until no more tears would come.

Finally, when her eyes were dry and her lips chapped with dehydration, Yui moved from under the covers and found her clothes. She was sore getting them on, but at least her dip under the water in the tub had removed enough of the evidence that she wasn't sticky or peeling. She chose leggings instead of her usual shorts, but slipped on her only blouse before heading out the door. She couldn't bear to see that room, the room where she had been shattered around Ayato before a simple bath turned all wrong with Shu. Everything was all wrong. As she approached the door to leave, it opened before her to reveal the towering frame of Reiji Sakamaki. He glared down at her through scarlet eyes full of disciplined indifference and spoke. "You're awake. Come with me."

Yui complied with his request. No, that wasn't right. Reiji didn't make requests, he made orders, and he made her suffer if she didn't follow them. The metallic taste of his last poison had stuck in her mouth for days, reminding her of his glee when he described how he would kill her. The entire family was damaged, but only Reiji and Kayato took such glee in the thought of torturing her physically. They walked a short distance before Reiji pushed open the door to his lab and walked through it. She followed quickly, hoping the second eldest of the family would explain the strange new attitude of his brothers. For all his joy in her pain, she knew Reiji wouldn't do what they had done. He would think it beneath him. Maybe it was. Maybe she was.

"You have allowed yourself to become dehydrated." Reiji glowered down at her, a look that pitted fear in her stomach. "I expect you to take care of yourself while you reside here. Are you too thick to comprehend even that?"

"I'm sorry Reiji-san. It won't happen again."

"In that you are correct. I will make you tea. Sit."

"Oh, no thank you. I can get a glass of water." Yui was wary of drinks provided by Reiji after the first incident, and rightfully so.

"I offer you a treat, something belonging to me to be shared with a worthless container like yourself, and you refuse me? Your manners are deplorable. I will make tea, and you will drink it. Do you understand?" Reiji's tone threatened any number of things which could happen to her if she did not understand.

"Yes, thank you." Yui replied quietly as she sat, and Reiji prepared a deep green tea smelling strongly of vegetation. He placed it in front of her and waited expectantly. As she took a sip and felt no physical response, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Do you know why I have called you in here tonight?"

"No, I don't." Yui took another sip of the drink. It was strong and unpleasant, and she wished for sugar. As if on cue, Reiji placed a bowl full of sugar cubes on the table. She quietly placed one in the glass and stirred it until it dissolved.

"You missed our monthly dinner party tonight." Yui's heart dropped to her shoes and she took another sip. Maybe there was something in the tea, her head began to swim.

"I'm sorry Reiji-san. I didn't mean to miss it. I was…" She cursed herself for starting the sentence. Busy getting screwed senseless by a third of the household? Too occupied with crying to remember the date? Reiji wouldn't accept either answer. Her head felt heavy, as if full of warm liquid metal.

"You were what, exactly? Answer me truthfully." Yui wanted to tell him the truth. Maybe he would be able to explain why…

"Laito-kun had woken me up and tried to lick me but-"

"Laito made it to dinner on time. What happened after that?"

"Ayato-kun found us and kicked Laito out. He was upset, and he wanted to make sure I felt like he owned me, so he…"

"Took your virginity. I know. But that is not what I am asking. Shu was also missing at dinner, Ayato had been late but he arrived. You were with Shu."

"He… he found me in the bathroom. I wanted to take a bath, but he took me in the bathtub." The words sounded foreign on her tongue. Why was she saying this to Reiji? Surely he wouldn't want to hear about her newfound sex life, especially if it involved Shu.

"You reek of him. How do you feel?"

"Heavy. Like I'm full of pudding."

"I see." Reiji picked up a notepad and jotted something down. He set it back on the table and moved closer to her. "Do you know what is in that tea?"

"Something green. And heavy. It makes my head feel so thick."

"Then it suits you. The mixture is one of my own design, a testing sample for you. It has some interesting ingredients, some of my rarest, but the expected result seems to have been achieved. Interestingly, I placed it not in the tea itself but in the sugar. You lack the discipline to drink unsweetened tea."

"What was the expected result?" Yui wondered aloud.

"You will be compliant, at least for a time, and your desire will be easier to access. I have a timer going, as I have been unable to calculate the duration without a test subject. Stand." Yui stood wearily, moving bones which suddenly weighed a million pounds. She faced Reiji, but was unafraid. Maybe it was the poison. "Disrobe." His instructions were harsh.

"I thought you'd be the one who wouldn't." Yui slipped her blouse over her head and moved her hands behind her back to remove her bra. Reiji watched her with discerning eyes.

"It's true, you are an undesirable partner in most aspects. However, I believe Laito was correct in saying I have spent too long repressing my alternative needs for your sake. You would have heard the conversation had you attended dinner." His words cut to her core, even through the fog of Reiji's concoction. He found her undesirable. Laito had convinced him to…he had been repressing for her sake? She realized in a moment that Reiji had been sparing her, waiting for some other brother to violate her so he wouldn't have to. It seemed so unlike him. She slid her leggings to the floor and stepped out of them before moving to take off her shoes.

An ungloved hand reached over to the gloved one and pulled the fabric off each finger slowly. Yui stared, transfixed as she stepped out of her shoes. It was oddly seductive, the way he moved from finger to finger and gently tugged the glove loose. She stood before him, her pale skin gleaming in the dim light as she nakedly waited for him to remove the single glove.

"His stench overpowers even your sweet aroma. There is a bath drawn through that door. Clean yourself thoroughly and shave everything below your neck, then put on the outfit you will find on the counter and return here." Reiji motioned towards the door and Yui shambled to it, dipping behind the dark wood to find the scene just as Reiji had described. On the edge of the tub sat a bar of soap and a razor. Yui dipped herself in the water and began to follow her orders, first scrubbing herself with the soap, then delicately running the razor over every inch of her skin. Reiji didn't find her attractive. Maybe if she were more smooth, he would change his mind. As she worked on her most intimate of places, the water flashed red and she felt the blade dig in too far. She gasped, but only out of surprise. Oddly enough, the pain attached to such a deep cut never seemed to reach her. She wondered if it was the poison again. Once she had finished she took the thin towel beside the tub and dried herself quickly, then went to the counter to find a simple white lace dress folded neatly on the cold marble. She picked it up and pulled it on over her head. In the mirror she could see that it was a formality only, the holes in the lace were large and the fabric hid no part of her. She returned to the lab to find Reiji sitting in his chair, taking notes.

He looked up at her, calculating. "Come here and lean forward until your chest touches the table, then take your hands and grip the edge above your head." Reiji stood as she moved to do so, moving out of her vision as she placed herself against the furniture. "You missed dinner. I shall punish you for your inability to keep a schedule. Do not move, but you may scream." Bent forward, the short dress left her exposed to him, still shining with dampness from the shower. She felt a tap on her behind and giggled. She hadn't even realized she was ticklish there. Another followed it and once again her sensitive skin crawled in the tickling sensation. The sound of movement, then writing, reached Yui's ears. Reiji entered her vision again, this time with a length of rope in his hand.

"I hadn't realized you were so numb. An unfortunate side effect, and one I will remedy next time. Lift your hands." Reiji spun the middle of the rope around Yui's wrists, reaching under the table to pull it tight and tie the ends around her ankles. He vanished again and Yui missed him until a bottle was brought to her lips. "Drink" and of course she did. A wave of nausea, then pain ripped through her. Her ass, still exposed, smarted and throbbed making her wince. "There we are. Now you will know your punishment." Yui pulled on the rope but it had been tied as if by a professional and her struggle only caused it to dig into her wrists further.

"Let us begin." A sharp smack sounded through the room and Yui cried out in agony. She was stuck, and Reiji had every intention of making her hurt tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: If you couldn't tell, Reiji is my favorite. I've had this chapter and the one before bouncing around in my head since I decided to write this story. Maybe that's why the writing on these is going so much faster than it did with the others…

 **Chapter Six**

Sparks of pain flourished in Yui as Reiji bent over her and sank his fangs into the skin of her shoulder. She could feel his erection through his pants on her bottom and the pressure made the location of his precise strikes scream in her head. She had lost count of the blows in her pained haze. Reiji usually drank quickly, but he was taking his time now, letting her feel his weight crushing into her. Shu had been so careful with her bruised back but Reiji clearly took satisfaction in pressing into it.

Yui cried out, unable to bear any more pain, but Reiji only pulled back to find a new patch of skin from which to slake his thirst. It felt as if she would die in that moment, the pain had overtaken her and she couldn't even struggle pathetically against the rough rope. After an eternity he finally removed himself and she gasped.

"You will orgasm only when I give you my permission. Do you understand?" Long fingers found the tender bruise on her ass, kneading it and making her yelp.

"Reiji-san. Please stop." The slap echoed through the room and Yui screamed as her tender ass throbbed.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes. Yes sir I understand" Yui's voice was thick with tears as she replied. She heard his zipper and suddenly felt Reiji sliding himself along her puffed lips. An ache formed in her unwillingness and she gasped. He removed himself.

"Open your mouth." She did, afraid of another strike if she did not, and two fingers pushed their way into her mouth. "Suck." She closed her mouth around them and created a vacuum, as she was told. The fingers began to slide in and out of her mouth, twisting inside and finding her pools of saliva. Reiji tutted. "You will have to be trained before you can please me orally." The fingers escaped her mouth and did not attempt to reenter. Suddenly she felt them, the full force of them shoved in her broken and wanting womanhood. He was unkind in his movements, not seeking to pleasure her but instead providing himself enough lubrication to move forward with his plan. They were soon gone and replaced with a fullness and pain as Reiji slammed his hips against her sore ass. Yui screamed.

"For all your worthlessness you are at least tight." Reiji pulled back, letting the disdain drip from his words before plunging into the depth of her once more. He was thick, impossibly thick, and Yui felt herself stretching around him as he expanded within her. "This is truly your place, beneath me and in pain. You exist for my food and my pleasure, nothing more." His thrusts continued, unwavering, and his hand found its way to her hair. Fingers entangled with curls in a tight fist and he pulled her hair back, making her sob as her head wrenched back. Despite the pain, her lustfulness grew with each wet smack. He filled her and rammed into her sweet center, sending chills through her. Suddenly he slowed, pulling nearly entirely out of her to stretch her entrance.

"Not yet. You must ask and receive my permission." He teased her and waited for the hunger within her to abate before roughly slipping back into her and continuing his violation. Yui sobbed onto the table in jagged breaths, her wantonness beginning to climb once more. He thrust against her and despite her attempts to stop it the words forced their way out.

"Please, Reiji-sama. May I-" She was cut off by a guttural response.

"No you may not." He continued to drive in and out of her without abating. Yui focused her available energy on pushing down the roaring tide within her. It helped, but despite it she knew she would not be able to hold out forever. She implored once more.

"Please Reiji-sama!" Her knees felt weak and her abdomen was tight in preparation.

"No you may not." Reiji was becoming rougher, more sloppy against her.

"Please! I can't!" She screamed to him, for him. The sensation threatened to knock her out. Her scalp and ass throbbed in perfect unison as he planted himself firmly between her thighs.

"Now." Whether it was the way his voice escaped him in a heavy rasp or the way he had positioned himself to press firmly on her center Yui couldn't tell as she shattered around him. His hand on her hair grew tighter and she felt him pulse within her as a warm wetness spread between her thighs. It was a different kind of climax, stronger for her time spent fighting it. She convulsed and screamed a high piercing note and Reiji slumped over her, releasing her hair in the process.

As her pleasure abated, he pulled from her and she heard the sound of his zipper. Soon his hands were at her feet, delicately untying the rope from her ankles. Next he freed her hands and stared down at her with empty eyes. "Leave."

"But Reiji-san." Yui gazed up at him in confusion. Her clothes were still in the bathroom.

"Leave." His tone held a threat and she knew she could take no more of his punishment tonight. She lamented the loss of her favorite outfit and pulled the skirt of the lace dress over her dripping lamentation before slipping through the door and into the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Writing for Kanato is incredibly hard for me so I apologize if I don't capture him as well as the other brothers. Only the first part, the second will take a while as I work out exactly how Kanato would "do the deed"

 **Chapter Seven:**

Yui allowed the heavy door to close behind her before turning to walk to her room. Purple eyes sat before her, so close she could feel the breath of their owner on her throat. Kanato. Yui jerked back and saw the rage in his eyes. Oh no, he was in one of his moods again. She didn't know which was worse, his enraged lashing out or his sadistic glee.

"You let them touch you. I don't want to play with broken toys!" He screamed at her, his eyes wide in their fury, and Yui stepped back, unable to respond. "This is all your fault! You're supposed to be my toy!" Yui took another step and Kanato's arm reached forward to grab her. She winced as his hand encapsulated her own, crushing it and making the bones jut into each other.

"I love when you make that face. Make it again!" His eyes had changed, still wide but full of childlike wonder as he squeezed her hand tighter. Her knees, already weak from Reiji's torment, gave out and touched the long rug of the hallway, her hand still raised and in his.

"Please Kanato. It hurts." She gasped, praying his mood would shift once more and leave her. It seemed to do so and he dropped her bruised hand. He pushed her back, leaving her sprawled on the carpet, and laughed.

"You're all used up! You should see how pathetic you look. Maybe you aren't too broken to play with." Kanato descended upon her, straddling her waist as he brought her up and into a stiff kiss. Yui gasped into his mouth. She couldn't handle it, he was right. She was used up. He leaned back for a moment before finding her neck and clamping his teeth into it. She groaned as he took his fill. Finally he pulled away, dragging his fangs through her skin as he did. Kanato was the worst about that, he always left her with slashes instead of punctures. "Please, go take a shower so I can bear the smell of you." His face bore a slight pout as he stood, walking from where Yui was strewn across the floor. She gathered herself up clumsily and retreated to the safety of her room. No. It wasn't safe, nowhere was. They would keep finding her and keep torturing her until there was nothing left. Maybe she was a broken toy…

Yui dragged the lace dress off her skin and found it to be sticky and wet with the combination of her and Ruiki. It made her stomach feel heavy, heavier even than the potion. She had begged him for it. God must have forsaken her for such a lewd act. She didn't deserve Him. She needed to atone, but first she needed to clean herself. She carried the lace dress into the bathroom and cleaned it first before moving to her own body. Only God could cleanse her true filthiness but she tried her hardest, scrubbing even the increasing number of bruises which marred her pale skin. She cursed them all for making her so dirty. Even those she had yet to encounter would surely do the same to her. It was the same as feeding to them, taking a part of her for themselves. The soap bit into her fang marks and made her wince. No, she would be clean.

It must have taken an hour for her to scrub until her skin flushed with irritation and the heat made her itch. She left the dress to dry, returning to her room and donning her one remaining outfit: the school uniform she had reluctantly accepted her second day in the house. Saying a small prayer that Laito would not find her there, he was the only one who ever entered the chapel, Yui stepped into her slippers and began to walk. Shoes would have been nicer, but of course they were still in Reiji's study. She hoped he would return them, along with the rest of her clothes, but doubted it. Reiji was cruel in that way. As she reached the front door and attempted to push it open, to head to her one spiritual solace, she found it immobile. She pushed again.

"Teddy, the door is locked. Only an idiot wouldn't be able to see that." Yui jumped, spinning until she landed on the bear in question. As usual it was held tight in the arms of Kanato, who grinned up at her with his broken smile. "Ayato locked it. He's looking for you. I can open it though, if you'll come to the cemetery with me." Ayato. He had surely heard her with one of the others, or they had told him. He might kill her this time.

"Thank you Kayato-kun. I'd love to go to the cemetery with you." She smiled nervously. It was a half-truth really, she would rather be with Kanato than suffering the punishment of Ayato. Kanato pulled an old-fashioned key from his pocket and quickly unlocked the door. The two made short work of the walk to the graveyard, Kanato clinging to his Teddy as the pair powerwalked. Once they had arrived, Yui stopped and found herself out of breath. The cold air of, what month was it, hit her damp skin and made her shiver. Kanato laughed openly.

"You're too weak to even handle the night air! Look at you, shaking like you're going to die. I wonder, Teddy, if she shakes like that when she cums?" A chill ran from the base of Yui's skull to her tailbone.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: Hooray for vicodin! I'm utterly useless to pack but at least I'm not in pain anymore.

 **Chapter Eight**

Yui stepped back, suddenly unaware of the oppressive chill around her. Kanato followed with a step forward. She stepped back again, and he forward. His eyes danced as they traced her slender form. He set Teddy on a short wall overlooking the two of them. She took another step, catching her heel on a grave and tumbling backwards, and he was upon her, sitting on her waist as his hands pinned hers to the ground. "I promised I'd break you."

Kanato pressed himself into her as he met her on the ground for another static kiss. She wondered why he bothered since he clearly didn't enjoy kissing her. Even so, when he pulled his lips off hers she missed them. Kanato at least tried to make her enjoy it, when he wanted to. "Kanato-kun, please don't." Sometimes her pleas would reach him, but the weight in her stomach told her it wouldn't work this time. He slid down her slightly and bit into her neck, making her gasp.

"You taste almost just like her." He licked at the wound and she winced. "Except she always burned my throat. You wouldn't burn me, would you?" He bit again, too close to his previous mark and she struggled against him in vain. Kanato moaned against her skin. "You're so sweet, like hot honey. I'll drink you to the very last drop." She knew he would, one day. Him or one of the others. She already felt slightly faint as he stole more of her. At least it was distracting him. He pulled away, lifting himself slightly and removing a hand from hers to reach back and hike her skirt up. Well, so much for distraction then…

"Please, I can't." She begged

"You can! You could with Ayato, and Shu, and Reiji!" He towered above her in their position, screaming at her like a child about to throw a tantrum. "You're my toy, I get to play with you too!" She flinched away and his voice changed back to the airy softness which precluded so much of her pain at his hands. "I'll make it feel good for you. I've seen how to do it." He'd seen…was Kanato a virgin? Yui stared up at the boyish brother and he ran a hand over her breasts lightly. His hands were cold as they moved to the buttons of her blouse and almost tenderly slid each one through the buttonhole. Tears welled within her and pushed out, sliding down her cheeks and into the dirt below. Kanato looked so sad as he stared at her, but continued nonetheless. "Hold on, it will feel good soon. I promise." He slid a hand under the fabric and found her small nipple. He rolled it softly, eliciting a soft moan.

Yui clamped a hand over her mouth in shock at her own wretched noises. Kanato slid down her and leaned forward, sinking his teeth in millimeters above her nipple. As she writhed, the blood pooled in his mouth and he ran his tongue over her sensitive skin to collect it. Her back arched, pushing it further into his probing mouth, and she cursed her body for being so responsive. He pulled away and crawled until his head hit the crux of her pelvis. "Please stop, Kanato."

"You're sweet. I wonder if you're sweet here too." He reached down and yanked her panties to the side, dipping his head between her thighs for a taste. Yui's eyes rolled back, passing their stuffed observer before finding the back of her eyelids. He ran his tongue over her swollen bud and her hips rose to allow him greater access. Kanato dipped lower, probing her empty sanctity with his tongue, then pulled back sharply with his eyes full of hate. "You're not sweet at all. You're salty." He slapped her hard on her breast, making her jump beneath him and yelp. "I wanted you to be sweet!" He bit into her hip sloppily, tearing her skin over Ayato's stamp mark and quickly filling his mouth with her blood. He slid back up her, reaching down to undo his slack button and zipper before pushing the slacks and boxers underneath down. She could feel him pressing into her hip before he plunged into her and bit her collar at the same time. Yui screamed, it was too much. She prayed Kanato would be soft soon. If it had to happen, at least let him be gentle.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes: I just realized I'm almost done with the story now. There are 1-2 Subaru chapters to go, then the "grand finale" as it were. It's surreal how quickly I've managed to get it out. Also, I passed 600 views today and I'm so excited to know that people are reading (and rereading) my story. It really means a lot to me, so thank you.

 **Chapter Nine**

Yui knelt before the altar of the church, praying for forgiveness. It had been a week since Kanato had forced himself upon her, and the brothers seemed to be leaving her alone. Even Ayato hadn't bothered her to feed once. Kanato had torn her up pretty badly, leaving her to bleed out on the cold ground. She didn't know who had saved her, but she woke in her bed wearing a new pink nightgown not terribly different than the first. Well, maybe a little shorter. Her clothes had been returned too, pressed and waiting on her dresser. Yui wondered what had led the vampires to such kindness. She was still expected to attend school, but even that had become less of a chore with her energy returning and the Sakamaki household leaving her be. Each day after arriving home she would slip out the door, walking to the church to atone, and she could almost feel the presence of the Lord's forgiveness as the days slid past.

Despite all this, a sense of unease had begun to creep at the edges of Yui's comfort. Why were they leaving her alone now, so shortly after nearly all of them had violated, degraded, and used her? Had they grown tired of her presence and, if so, would she soon find herself among the discarded in the hall of dolls? Had they… had they found someone else? Surely they must be feeding off of somebody. An odd pang of jealousy rang through Yui's thoughts and she quickly begged God to forgive her. At least alone in the church she could pray aloud, a comfort she hadn't known in all her life as even growing up the church would have frowned on it outside of confession.

"And please, if you would Lord. I know they don't believe in you, but please bless them. They have kindness in them, I know they do, but they have so much pain. Please give them comfort." Yui began the practiced ending of her prayer but an airy laugh cut her off and shocked her to her feet. She turned, eyes resting on a fedora and its wearer.

"I'm flattered that you'd think of me, Bitch-chan, but I'm the only one listening to your prayers." Yui felt ill. He had heard her most private thoughts, her begging God to forgive each moment of pleasure. Laito strode towards her confidently, bearing his romantic blush. "Even sullied, you still cling to such hope. I find it arousing."

"Laito-kun, please leave. This is a sacred space." Yui heard the unusual firmness in her tone that only seemed to come out when Laito pressed the issue of God.

"You didn't seem to mind letting any of us in to your other sacred space. Isn't that why you're here, to desperately try to regain your place in a fantasy heaven, even after you screamed and begged for more? Why cling to your strict rules if you enjoy it so much?" He reached her and pulled the hair away from her neck. The wounds were almost entirely healed. "Do you want to know why you've been given so much freedom?"

Yui stepped away from the tall figure, but her eyes swam with curiosity. "Why?"

"Because we knew you'd come back." Laito laughed as she turned away in disgust. "You aren't trying to run away anymore. We knew you'd heal, and then we could have you again. The others are afraid of breaking you and losing their favorite treat, but when they saw how you begged for it they knew all they'd have to do is wait and you'd run straight back to them for more."

Her cheeks burning, Yui turned to face Laito but he was gone. A hand wrapped around her from behind, pulling her back against his jacket. "But I don't want to wait. I told you I wasn't done with you, and just the thought of you moaning and writhing beneath them…" he sighed and moved closer so she could feel exactly what that thought did to him. Her heart sank. It wasn't over then.

"Laito, stop." She pulled away from him, backing towards the door when she hit a pew and fell to her seat with a grunt.

"And why would I do that, Bitch-chan, when you want it so very badly?" A dull ache reminded her that his words were true. No, she had atoned and would not go back to her hell now. She swallowed hard and moved to get up, but before she could Laito was pressing into her. "Why don't you sing a hymn to your false God? I'll make you scream his name." She had forgotten how sharp the pain of fangs really was, but he reminded her with his mouth around her throat. She gasped.

"I will never want you, or anyone, more than I want to follow God." She nearly panted the words out through her pain. Laito blushed, his tone taking on the tone of a man enamored.

"I love you when you fight back." He moved slightly and found a new spot to steal from her. His hand danced up her leg and under her skirt, making her gasp anew. "I'll reward you." His fingers stroked her through her panties and she could feel them collecting unwilling moisture. He pulled the thin protectant to the side and slid into her with ease, pressing into her core. A moan slipped through her and Laito chuckled. "Now, where were we? He pulled back and dropped to a kneeling position between her legs. Strong hands wrapped around the fabric of her panties, jerking to tear them away from her.

"Please. Don't do this." Her options depleted, Yui begged him to stop. Laito's response came in his lips over her wetness. He slid his tongue up her sensitivity to her waiting button and began to suck it greedily. Her hips bucked into him, pushing into his mouth as he carried her up the mountain. She could see the summit, and begged with each breath for him to not take her there. It was no use. Her thighs clamped around his ears as the jerks and moans of climax overtook her. Finally the sensation ebbed and she looked down to find Laito with a devilish smirk licking his lips.

"I think I may have found something better than your blood." He stood, unzipping his pants and reaching in to pull out his manhood. It was sizeable, though smaller she thought than Reiji's, but it curved up with surprising steepness and she realized reluctantly that he would hit her sweetness without even trying. "No, not here." A strong hand grabbed Yui's wrist, yanking her up and dragging her to the altar.

"Please. Please no." Tears threatened to escape but she banished them, unwilling to give Laito the satisfaction. He responded by pushing her forward into it so she bent over the hard surface and flipping her skirt up before grabbing her by the hips. He teased at her entrance, running over it too many times and gathering her wetness before slipping through it and into her awaiting prize. She gasped, then moaned as he began to work into her center. She felt as if she would explode almost immediately, his angle made her throb and want and claw desperately towards orgasm. In moments she was convulsing against the altar with the first one, and without meaning to she screamed Laito's name.

"Good little bitch. Scream the name of your God." He didn't let up even as she orgasmed, pulsing in and out of her with deliciously languid strokes. He dragged her up the mountain once more, and she found that with each successive orgasm the next became quicker to access and stronger in intensity. It was an eternity on the altar, serving as an offering to the hell within her as he pushed her to break around him again and again. She felt the waves crash once more and screamed his name as a chant until her voice scratched in her throat. Finally he pushed hard against her hips and she felt him throb inside her with his own release. He leaned forward onto her, hands suddenly pulling her back at the shoulders until he could reach her neck. A stabbing sensation and the feel of her blood pooling between his lips made Yui feel weak. Tears fell, but she made no sound as he fed and pulled out of her.

"I'll pray with you again sometime, Bitch-chan"


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes: Holy cow! I say how excited I am to have reached 600 views and when I wake up I have over 850! You are all amazing.

 **Chapter Ten**

Yui sat on the cold brick, snipping off the stem of a perfect white rose. After a few trims to the stem, it joined a small pile at her side. It was silly, she knew, but she wanted some sort of beauty to remain in her life even while those around her took such glee in stripping her of any happiness she might have bore in another home.

They had all had a turn at her, all except Subaru. Yui wondered if he would ever sink as low as his brothers. He had urged her to leave, and he had given her the knife, maybe he alone would continue to want only her blood. Wet tears tumbled down her cheeks, making the cold air sting her. How was she supposed to bear being passed from one to the other and submitted to their individual brands of torture again and again? At least in a few days she would start her period and they would all leave her alone for a few days. Something about the smell of that particular blood seemed to keep them at bay.

Releasing another rose from the wild bush, Yui examined it. Roses were funny in that at a distance they looked so pristine but up close almost every one had some sort of small hole or tear from the thorns of the bush. She wondered if it was the same for her, if when she went to school the people around her couldn't see the holes. She wondered if they just ignored them.

"They will kill you." The blonde jerked, catching her finger on a thorn and dropping the bloodied stem. She turned and found mismatched eyes glaring down at her. It was as if he had known she was thinking of him.

"Subaru-kun…" She stood and faced him, unafraid. What was it about him that put her so at ease? He had fed from her too, after all.

"You have to leave at the next new moon." His voice was commanding and cold as it pushed through the night air to reach her.

"Why? What will happen if I don't?" He knew something, something he didn't want to tell her, and as always her need to understand took precedence over her well-being.

"They will only hurt you further, get hungrier and rougher until one of them kills you. You don't know what effect your blood has." His eyes traveled to her injured finger and froze there.

"Why is this happening?" She took a step forward and Subaru backed away from her, his eyes never leaving the wound.

"You think this is the first time it's happened? They've fucked other brides, and they've murdered them in the process. We've all had blood on our hands." His voice held pain, more pain than he should ever have to bear, and she longed to embrace him and provide him comfort. She took another step forward and his eyes creased into a scowl. "Stay away from me! Don't you realize I am as dangerous as they are?"

"You're not! You're kind and considerate." Why couldn't he see the good in himself?

"I could break you!" As if to prove the point he rushed forward and grabbed at her roughly, pulling her neck to his mouth. "I could kill you here, and you would be powerless to stop me. Just as you are powerless to stop me from taking your blood."

"Subaru...you're hurting me." She winced as the tightness of his embrace left her struggling to breathe. He released her slightly and bit into her neck, drinking hungrily as she writhed in his arms. Finally he pulled away, his eyes full of self-hatred.

"If I tell you why they are doing this, will you go?" His voice was strangely small, conflicted even. Maybe he didn't want her to leave.

"Please tell me Subaru-kun." He released her and sat on the brick walkway, motioning for her to do the same. She obliged.

"Laito was first, wasn't he? That part is no surprise. It's always Laito or Kanato first."

"Kanato? But I thought he hadn't…" Subaru tutted a half-chuckle, surprising Yui.

"Why would you think that? Kanato has killed more brides in his passion than any of us." That didn't make sense. Kanato had sounded so innocent when he said he'd seen… Yui's eyes traveled the grout between the bricks, trying to discern his real meaning.

"He said, when he was… he said he'd seen what to do."

"And you took that to mean he hadn't tried it. Kanato is dangerous, perhaps more than the rest of us. Cordelia broke him when she would lay with her partners in front of him. Even Laito." Yui gasped, their own mother had… with her son… in front of her other son. How could any woman be so cruel? "Laito is broken for it too. She discarded him and he was locked away by our father for what she had done to him. He loved her, and so he killed her. To murder is the ultimate act of love for us.

Yui's eyes widened and she felt sick as she remembered a question posed to her by Laito months prior. "Do you know how it feels to love someone so much that you hate them?" She remembered his heartfelt soliloquy on the rooftop, declaring his love for the woman who had abused him. He had said he loved her once too, in the basement as he sucked from her thigh. How could he even understand love after that?

"It's always one of them that snaps first. Sometimes the bride is lucky and she dies that night, before the rest can smell her."

"Smell her?" Yui was pulled back from her thoughts of Laito and into the conversation at hand.

"A mortal experiencing pleasure releases pheromones. We are all able to smell them. After one of us has taken her, his scent remains as well. You can scrub until you bleed and there will still be a trace of each of them. I can smell them through your skin even now." Yui thought back, recalling how each of them had made her bathe after Ayato.

"Don't worry, I won't fuck you yet. You wanted a bath."

"You reek of him."

"Please, go take a shower so I can stand the smell of you"

"We are possessive predators, solitary hunters, and the smell of another on your prey makes you wild with need to mark that prey as yours. It's instinctual." Subaru continued, unaware of her racing thoughts. "And so each of them marks her, and makes the next take her more roughly in his declaration of dominance. Finally one of us breaks her, hurts her too badly or takes too much blood, and she falls."

He was right.

She had to run.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Notes: A lemon a day something something I am gonna need a shower after this one.

 **Chapter Eleven**

Wide pink eyes stared up at the guide as she explained the past of the creature before her. The lion paced and watched her from behind the glass. "He was very sleepy all the time, and wouldn't eat when we put food out for him."

"But he's okay now, right?" The young girl implored, hoping the answer was yes.

"Oh yes, he's fine now. We switched him to live food and he perked right back up." The guide knelt down and whispered to the child, "Predators need the hunt almost as much as they need food. So if you're ever in front of one, don't run. It'll chase you."

Blonde curls bobbed as Yui nodded her understanding.

"Please, Subaru." The woman struggled in vain to push the vampire off of her, but he had her pinned to the walkway and his weight on her wrists allowed her almost no movement.

"You don't know…" Subaru bit into her neck, collecting her blood in his mouth and swallowing greedily before continuing. "How long I've wanted to hurt you."

"That's not true! Subaru please, you're different!" Yui pled with him. "You wanted me to leave."

"I'm a hypocrite." He found a new spot and his fangs dug into her just above the collarbone. "I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay and give me all of you. I want to break you."

"Please stop." It was a wonder her voice reached him at all past his loud drinking.

"I can't." The weight of his words bore into her more than the weight of his body. Was the smell of her blood truly that capable? Was it her fault? His hips ground into hers as he fed and she realized she had been wet for some time now. "A mortal in pleasure…" his recent words resounded in her head. He was responding to her body, and he couldn't help it.

Subaru pulled at her blouse, making it bunch under her back and revealing her breasts. He bit into one harshly and she cried out. All the time she had felt so powerless, she hadn't realized it was her own doing that made each of the vampires in the house attack her. It was her sin, her desire forcing him to bite further down onto her stomach. It was her lust, pushing out of her in breathy gasps, that made him tear the button off of her shorts in frustration. In that moment, Yui wished for death. If she was the cause of all the pain, her death was the only way to make it stop. She wanted out.

The ground was cold under her backside as he pulled her shorts and panties down in one fell swoop. She hardly noticed. Her mind and his feeding were too loud. His fingers pushed into her, and she moaned. Was this his way of breaking her? Making her think that he cared when really he was just a lion chasing a rabbit? She could hold back no longer, and the sounds of her sobs filled the frigid night.

Subaru stilled inside her and stared down into her wet eyes. Suddenly he was kissing her, more gently than she would ever think he could. His hands slipped from her want and cupped her face tenderly, wiping away the remnants of her tears. He pulled away and she saw his eyes full of newfound softness. "Subaru…"

"Be quiet." He brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes. "Just be mine now." He kissed her again and for all her desire to flee, to die, she kissed him back. He held her close against him and in turn her hands pulled him nearer as well. She wanted him then, all of him. Was this how the brothers felt all the time? It was so much more powerful than she thought a desire could be.

Looking back, she would be unable to recall the moment he had slipped inside her. She would only remember the way he kissed her, and the sound of her name on his lips as he came. She didn't want to run anymore.


	12. Chapter 12 - Final Chapter

Author's Notes: Well, it's been a fun week but we've reached the end of our tale. I may write something else when More Blood wraps up on Crunchyroll, but I haven't decided if I like the new boys enough for that or not. In writing this I've found the number of views to be absolutely astonishing and I thank you for taking this journey with me. I offer special thanks to the reviewers as well; the last chapter took a turn I didn't expect due to your responses. If you want to review but haven't yet, please feel free. I really do read my reviews and try to let them shape the way I write. Now, let's wrap this bitch up! It's going to be a break from my usual chapter style, more a series of snapshots leading up to the conclusion.

 **Chapter Twelve**

Subaru met Yui's pink eyes with his own fiery gaze as he pushed her against the wall of her room. He would not be gentle tonight. His strokes were rough, uneven and fueled with the need for her to shatter in screams. Yui obliged him and pushed her hips to meet his with each thrust. Her hands tangled in his silver and rose hair and she allowed his tongue to enter her mouth and explore when he kissed her. She died in his arms a hundred times over, pulsing and throbbing and feeling his delicious need. "Please God," she prayed silently, "look away from me now." But after her orgasm Subaru slowed and his kisses regained their usual sweetness. It was this kindness which gave her the strength to live when the rest were done with her.

Laito looked up and blushed at Yui, his mouth dripping with her aftermath. She gripped the iron bars of the basement for support, fighting the weakness of her knees as they threatened to give out. He flashed a Cheshire smile at her and dove in once more, flicking her sensitive bud with his tongue and working his fingers within her swollen hunger. "Please, please stop." She implored and he listened, rising to meet her face to face. His lips met hers and she tasted herself on them before he plunged into her, eliciting an unwilling moan. "Let us pray" he teased, and moved to bite her neck. Her knees finally won, bringing the two tumbling to the icy floor. Laito, still within her, sighed romantically and began to drive into her once more.

"I can't breathe!" The words barely escaped her before her mouth was too full to speak, and Yui's wide eyes met hysterical purple. Kanato laughed openly, his hands in her hair growing even tighter as he pulled himself from her throat. She could bear his gaze no longer and her eyes closed as she gasped for air.

"I forgot. I'm supposed to make it good for you too." He removed his hand from her blonde locks and suddenly she was beneath him as he kneaded and pinched her nipples. The wetness between her thighs made them slick and allowed him to slide in easily. When he was nice, when he was like this, she found herself quickly approaching climax and his name filled the hall of wax brides in throaty moans.

The whip tore in, shredding a small line of skin on Yui's back. She screamed, knowing that none but the man behind her could hear her. His tongue dug into the new wound as he sucked the blood from it before rearing back to give her another. Above her, the cuffs on her hands cut into her wrists and made her arms feel heavy. Of course, should she lower them any further the chain attached would be drawn and yank the braid in her hair. This was Reiji's favorite game, a lose-lose situation where the most pain caused to Yui would be at her own hand. The whip struck again and she jerked with yet another scream. How many was it this time? She would have to count the marks later. Her ears caught the sound of the whip hitting the floor and soon Reiji was pushing into her with his painfully wide erection. Even after all this time he still seemed to stretch her to breaking. She tightened around him as he rammed into her.

"You may not. Not yet."

And she wouldn't, until he said so.

"Slut." Shu teased her as his hand dipped beneath her skirt and found her soaking. "You're already about to cum and I've barely touched you." He was right, the pleasure in her gut already threatened to overflow. His fangs met her neck and she relaxed so as to not make it more painful. His fingers worked into her, finding her center and kneading against it until her stomach rose and fell and her thighs clamped around his hand. She moaned his name despite herself. Soon his fingers were replaced with something much larger and he pinned her against the seat of the crypt with his weight. "Say you want it and you can have it." He slid out of her and the loss made her body crave more fullness.

"Shu, stop."

"So insolent." He slid into her once more and rocked his hips against hers until her sweet spot ached and she could bear it no more.

"That's right. You belong to me." Ayato painted Yui white and grinned down at her possessively. "And I'm going to keep reminding you until you can't forget it. He picked up her hand and brought it to his glistening member, clasping around it as he used her to stroke himself. "Get me going again Pancake. We'll be doing this all night." She knew he was speaking truthfully, her sessions with him had grown longer each time. Soon he was hard again and biting into her breast. He entered her with a sigh. "Still so tight, just like the first time. I like being your first."

She only hoped he wouldn't be her last.

Yui woke frightfully, the movement on her bed jerking her from a death-like slumber. As her eyes focused, she saw the triplets each sitting in a different position on her bed. "Oh, you're awake." Laito blushed at her. "I had hoped you would wake up after we started our fun.

"Oi, I'm first, Pancake." Ayato was nearest her head, already tugging at the shoulder of her nightgown. The light of the full moon through her window made her skin glow like porcelean.

"That's not fair. I want to play too." Kanato set his teddy at the foot of the bed and jerked the covers away from her. The three discovered in unison that her gown had rolled up in the night as her shaved womanhood flashed into view. Yui moved to pull the dress over it but Ayato quickly pinned her wrists to the headboard.

"You're all so loud." Shu complained from the loveseat against the wall and Yui gasped in surprise to find him there. She did not have long to respond before the sound of the door stole her attention.

"I see." Reiji glared from the entrance to the room at her. "When you are done, I wish to see you in my study. You did not clean your dishes properly last night." He disappeared behind the thick wood.

"Sounds like you have a full day, Bitch-chan." Laito slid up her leg and bit into his favorite inch of her thigh. She gasped and the eyes of the other two triplets narrowed in possessive jealousy. Soon they were atop her, wrenching her clothes away and biting at the newly available skin. It was a flurry of fangs and fingers and tongues, and she could not tell where any of them ended for the next one to begin. She let her head fall back against the headboard and moaned. "Aren't you going to call to your God?" Laito wondered aloud. It was too much sensation, too much pleasure and too much pain. She couldn't make words to tell him the truth.

She didn't want to be saved.


End file.
